


Empty

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: AFAB Caduceus, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Other, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caduceus senses some imbalance with himself throughout the day. His body feels strange, incomplete, wanton without reason.It's easy enough to hide from the rest of the Nein; it's not a burning ache, or causing him pain. He sits and walks and talks quite normally, however persistent the feeling is.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 9
Kudos: 107
Collections: Anonymous





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yaoilover12397](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover12397/gifts).

> It's Kink.  
Oops.

Caduceus senses some imbalance with himself throughout the day. His body feels strange, incomplete, wanton without reason.

It's easy enough to hide from the rest of the Nein; it's not a  _ burning _ ache, or causing him pain. He sits and walks and talks quite normally, however persistent the feeling is.

It's only when he's sitting down for dinner in an inn, hands folded in his lap, that he gives a little twitch between his legs and finds himself  _ empty _ .

He zones out of Beau's current story to explore the feeling further.

This time intentionally, he tightens his cunt, and the feeling of incompletion strikes again. 

It hits him past just his cunt, hits further  _ up _ \- below his abdomen.

His womb, he thinks. Empty.

It seems like a contradiction to the Wildmother's doctrines itself. That Cad is not full, not  _ fertile _ , complete with warmth.

It catches him off guard, that mourning at the emptiness, enough to run a shiver down his spine like wind through tree leaves; Cad pauses, looks up at his friends. They appear to be preoccupied in conversation, and haven't noticed the involuntary reaction.

He relaxes as best he can, and returns his attention to his emptiness.

His pussy leaks a little, spills some slick onto the fabric of his underwear, lubricating itself to be easily penetrated.

The thought of a cock sliding so easy inside him, spilling its seed so deep inside him it leaks past his cervix, hits harder and warmer than any sexual thoughts ever had. Cad barely has the foresight to bring a hand up to his mouth to stifle a moan, the noise coming out instead as a low, guttural sigh.

He wants to be  _ filled _ .

Fjord, sitting beside him, finishes a mouthful of his hearty meal and places a hand on Cad's shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he inquires, sharp yellow eyes searching Cad's face to discern his problem.

When Cad looks back at Fjord, and his first thought is of clambering into his lap and sheathing his cock deep inside him, he decides the answer is  _ no _ .

"'M not feeling well. I'm going to head up to my room." he responds quite hastily, much of his attention used up on keeping his eyes level with Fjord's - not letting them trail down to stare at his crotch. 

He stands up quickly, feels his thighs rub with wanting slick. The Nein look up at him, throw some offhanded 'get well soon's as he shuffles up to his purchased room.

Cad spends the next half an hour naked on his bed, on his knees, riding his fingers.

They're a small relief compared to having  _ nothing _ inside him, but it's not where the ache clamours most to be soothed. He can only just hit his cervix with the tips of his fingers, far too tight to push through, his fingers aren't long enough for it.

He wants  _ cock _ , and he's drooling for it, crooking his fingers against his sweet spot to let the pleasure burst outwards. It's not usual for him to get as desperate as this, but he's spent so long without being filled, without a body to press up against.

Cad’s free hand raises to muffle his gentle whines as he fingerfucks himself to the thought of repeatedly having cum poured into his womb, fervently mulling over his options until he heard the telltale footsteps of his friends returning to their rooms. 

Fjord or Caleb is a no-brainer.

Fjord is  _ bigger _ , his cock sporting that orcish girth that makes Cad tighten against his fingers. And that knot of his, too, a blessing from the Wildmother, a guarantee to lock all of that cum of his inside Cad,  _ all of it _ , none escaping. 

" _ Please _ ," he whimpers, barely audible, against his hand.

The difficulty is taking his fingers from his desperate cunt, redressing, going to Fjord's room and asking to be fucked.

His tail lifts at the thought, of being in front of Fjord and pleading to have the half-orc fill him, showcasing his barely-filled cunt and ass to the empty room. Presenting himself to a  _ thought _ .

Cad sighs to himself, the very sound heavy and ripe with his neediness. 

With a few more longing thrusts of his fingers inside himself, he slowly withdraws them, pulling free of his pussy with an embarrassingly loud, wet noise. The desperation doubles again, and he presses his fingers to himself again, pressure against his clit making him groan appreciatively.

After cleaning his fingers with his mouth, he pulls his clothes back on again. No use trying to dry between his legs; if Fjord’s willing to sate him, it’ll be a nice sight for him.

Cad’s legs feel positively weak when he stands up, quaking slightly. Hopefully another pretty picture for Fjord.

His desperation must be more than blatant in his expression, because the moment Fjord’s eyes lay on Caduceus, his cheeks go a ruddy brownish-green.

“Are you… feeling… well?” Fjord inquires, his tone and smile unsure and helpless as he looks Cad up and down, from the flush on his cheeks to his narrow stance, thighs pressed together.

“It’s fine if you aren’t feeling like it, Fjord, but, uh-” Cad pauses, his usual courtesies much heavier and unwanted on his tongue when he’s so  _ wet _ , “I need - I would very much like to have sex with you.”

From Cad’s state, Fjord has probably guessed his state of arousal, but his eyes go wide all the same, throat working as he swallows.

“Yeah, um,  _ hell _ yeah. Is that why you went up early?” Fjord asks as Cad takes him gently by the wrist, starts leading him back to the inn room.

Cad nods without meeting Fjord’s eyes. “I felt - and feel, too - feel really empty.” he mutters, and watches the shiver Fjord gives in response.

Cad’s never been this hurried before, has never been hastier with his kisses or undressing the both of them. It’s barely five minutes before Fjord’s kneeling on the bed and Cad’s long, lithe body is spread out before him, on his stomach and enthusiastically sucking his cock.

One of Cad’s hands disappears beneath his body, three fingers deep inside his cunt and stretching himself out as well as he can to prepare himself for the length that's deep in his mouth.

Fjord's looking down at him like he's watching an angel; eyes wide, though hazy with pleasure, stroking Cad's hair as he bobs his head up and down, rubbing his broad tongue against the ridges along his cock.

He pops off with an embarrassingly loud noise, looks at Fjord, and says, "want you to cum in me. --  _ In me _ ." 

Fjord's about to stammer out something when Cad scrambles up to his knees, matching Fjord's stance, and places his hand on his own abdomen. Above his womb, which feels so empty it feels  _ cavernous _ by now.

"Here." Cad clarifies with a shaking voice, looking down at Fjord.

He also sees Fjord's cock, slick with his saliva, give a heavy jerk.

"Fuck, you - your, your - erm -" Fjord stutters over it, eyes glued to where Cad touches his abdomen.

"My womb." Cad nods, and his pussy clenches hard - so demanding, like it's got a life of its own.

Fjord reaches out and pulls him close, pressing a messy kiss to his lips as Cad clambers onto his lap, long legs spread wide across Fjord's thighs.

"'M - 'M gonna fill your -- womb with m- my cum." Fjord says hesitantly, but very aroused, which is frankly an  _ excellent _ stab at dirty talk for him. It pulls out this obscenely wanton sob from Cad, who pulls him closer, raises himself up to rub his soaking folds against Fjord's cockhead.

"Need it - need a baby -," Caduceus pants, burying his face into Fjord's hair. Fjord tenses up,  _ hard, _ unsure if Cad meant to say that or if it had just slipped out.

But Cad doesn't just want his cum, he wants that to quicken, to give him Fjord's young--

It's so dizzyingly hot he could pass out.

Fjord nods as best he can, and the both of them are clumsy with arousal (though Cad undoubtedly has it much worse) as he grips the base of his cock, presses the very tip into Cad's waiting hole, pausing to ensure he isn't hurting.

" _ More _ ," Cad whimpers, and in one swift motion, drops his hips down and sheaths Fjord's cock inside himself, save for the knot.

It shakes a surprised groan from Fjord, hands clamping down on Cad's forearms, the encompassing heat of the firbolg's aching cunt so good and coaxing.

"'S not like you to be so… desperate…" Fjord breathes out after he regains his composure, hands dropping to Cad's hips when he begins to bounce up and down on his cock. He's got this determination to his movements, like he can barely wait to milk the cum from Fjord. Which he absolutely  _ cannot _ .

"Just - need - you - my - womb -" Cad responds between his fervent movements on Fjord's cock, starting to grind down on his knot with every thrust downwards. It's a wholly new sensation for Fjord, and the primal urge to bury his knot inside that warm pussy is too.

"Wildmother, ma _ aa -  _ maybe?" he suggests, feeling Cad's hand drop down to spread his pussy with two fingers, trying to open himself up for his knot.

"N-no. She - hah - didn't say -  _ ah! _ \- anything." he shakes his head, making his hair tumble.

Fjord can feel himself getting close already. With Cad bouncing on his cock like this, pleading Fjord to  _ impregnate  _ him, it's difficult not to hit his peak so soon.

He reaches to where they're joined to reach Cad's clit, starts rubbing him quickly, forcing him to slow down so Fjord can reach him properly.

Cad lets out a soft keen, and the next drop of his hips has his pussy stretching around Fjord's knot and it  _ goes in _ . The both of them cry out in unison, clutching at each other.

Cad's thrusts to go eager little grinds, clearly not wanting his knot to leave him again.

"W-want me to, uh -- knock you up-?" Fjord whispers, and just  _ saying _ that makes him feel like he's going to cum.

Caduceus, belly swollen with his young, perhaps with a pair of breasts, blessed with  _ milk - _

" _ Pleasepleaseplease _ ." Cad begs so easily, pussy tightening hard around Fjord's knot with every stroke of his fingers on his clit.

Fjord can barely nod, pulling Cad closer with his free hand, trailing messy kisses along his collarbone.

"Want to be -  _ hnn _ \- all heavy 'n' full with your kids," Cad says, and his voice is so breathy, so  _ strained _ , and Fjord presses down on his clit just right and he's  _ cumming _ .

Enough slick pours from him to wet Fjord's tightening balls, as he goes stiff and shakes and clenches around his cock.

It doesn't take much longer for Fjord to tip over as well, pulling Cad down hard as he can against his cock, the force of his orgasm with all its potential and pleasure fraying his brain.

Caduceus lets out an  _ obscene _ noise, a gratified keen as Fjord's brand new knot swells up in his cunt, locking him in, and spills his seed into his pussy, into his  _ womb _ .

The satisfaction is like no other.

"She g-gave you ss _ oo _ much…" Cad pants, still trying to grind onto his dick, as Fjord continues to pump him full of cum.

Cad suddenly goes totally limp in his lap, and Fjord grabs at his back, slowly lowering him down to lie on the bed. It's a tricky job when they're joined together by his knot, but once they're both lying down, cuddled up close, it's more than worth it.

Fjord reaches down between them, traces Cad's sopping wet rim where it stretches around Fjord's knot, traces his finger around it. Cad shivers and presses his face into Fjord's hair again, curling around him.

"None'f it's getting out," Fjord tells him, somewhat delirious, with the glow of pleasure still burning him through, "all going to your womb. Get you nice and -- pregnant."

Cad whines and clutches at Fjord tighter, gives a weak little rut of his hips.

"Want to be pregnant  _ now _ ." he mumbles.

"We'll sleep on it. You'll be full in the morning, Cads, 'm sure." Fjord consoles him, kissing sweetly at his neck.

They're both hot and sweaty from the sex, but there isn't much to do about it, knotted as Cad is, but both very tired and happy to drift off.

  
  


Caduceus is back in fields of grass, lying blissfully naked among the earth, soil where acorns are cracked open and its seeds are planted.

He feels warm,  _ so warm _ , part of the earth beneath him, encompassed by the heat of his potential.

Fertile potential.

And  _ She _ is there - the Wildmother - her smile lighting him up like rays of the sun.

_ "His seed quickens, my Clay. I am so proud of the both of you." _ She says to him, and Cad reaches down to cup his cunt; wet, loose, sated.

And his womb - feels  _ full  _ \- so blissfully full that he gasps out, a grin on his lips.

_ "I know how you have yearned for this. Let me make you heavier, prettier for him _ ." She hums, kindness radiating through Her voice and throughout his body.

He glows with the radiance, he feels full with it, reaching throughout his body.

He finds sleep again as it continues to spread, satisfied and eager.

  
  


"Holy  _ shit _ , Caduceus." is the first, so-romantic thing he hears in the morning, Fjord's awed rumble seeping into his conscious.

Cad turns over, his sleep heavy on him like a blanket.

" _ Hmnn _ ?" is all he manages, feeling a slight discomfort of something  _ different _ .

"Look, Cad,  _ really _ ." he urges him, a hand brushing against his stomach - his stomach. 

Cad blinks open his eyes, and looks down.

He's  _ pregnant _ .

The sight makes his cunt leak almost immediately. Already, he sports a soft swell, womb bereft of the emptiness it had before.

He runs a reverent hand over the small bump over his stomach, and up - up, to the gentle peaks of his breasts, chest heavy with new milk.

Cad looks over at Fjord, and the delight is mirrored on both their faces.

"Wildmother?" Fjord whispers, then, "can I?"

Cad nods, grinning, then nods again.

Fjord shifts to straddle Cad's hips, careful of his quickened baby bump.

He rubs over it, and Cad hums happily, arching up against the touch.

"My, uh... chest... is sensitive." Cad tells him softly, looking up at him through heavy eyelashes.

Fjord nods quickly, gaze dragging up over Caduceus's  _ blessed _ body. 

His hands run up to touch his chest, his small tits. Just the slightest touch of his fingers makes Cad gasp. 

"Are they… gonna get bigger?" Fjord asks, his tone slightly shaky, and he doesn't know if he's nervous or turned on or excited. Perhaps a mix of all three.

"Oh, yeah. I hope so. Need to be lots of milk for… the kids." Cad answers, hand dropping to his stomach, rubbing at it again.

Fjord swallows, hard, and the reality hits him again that he just  _ knocked Caduceus up. _

"And you, too, Fjord." he adds, and Fjord's cock gives a twitch of interest - as if he wasn't already  _ heavily _ interested in Cad's new development.

"You mean I can, um?" he starts, looking down at his reddened nipples, looking plumper than before, as if they're asking for a wet mouth around them.

"I've never had anyone touch my nipples before, but -- yeah. I'd love it if you drank my milk." Cad says, baring his chest to Fjord's gaze, face flushed red with embarrassment that he welcomes. Fjord stares blankly at him for a few seconds, not quite believing it; and then he's leaning down, until he's lying on top of Cad. He gingerly licks over one of Cad's nipples - and Cad cries out, so overwhelmingly sensitive that he doesn't know how to handle it.

"Please touch me," begs Cad, and Fjord looks up at him from his position above his chest. He obeys immediately, a hand sliding down between his legs, and - Cad's so  _ wet _ , pussy eagerly parting for his fingers. It's delicious.

Fjord rubs his slick cunt with a spread palm, slow and gradual so not to push him to an orgasm too quickly.

Another swipe of his tongue against his nipple, and Cad cries out again, grinding down against Fjord's hand.

"You're really sensitive here, huh?" Fjord guesses with a breathy smile, his other hand rolling Cad's other nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

" _ Hah _ , yeah, 'm--" Cad can barely get enough words out before Fjord's mouth is  _ really _ on him, sucking gently at his aching nipple.

If it wasn't for Fjord's weight directly atop him, Cad would've arched straight off the bed. He  _ wails _ , fingers scrabbling at Fjord's hair and scalp, soaking the half-orc's fingers with his wetness.

It only takes a few more loving sucks until he's  _ leaking _ , he's consumed in the euphoria of his tits producing milk. Fjord groans appreciatively around his nipple, the vibrations of the noise almost  _ too _ good, as he drinks up Cad's milk. He pops off his already oversensitive nipple, licking his lips and looking down at him with gleeful eyes.

"You're delicious." Fjord tells him, barely able to wait for a reply.

" _ Please _ ," Cad sobs out - and he doesn't need telling twice.

He takes to Cad's other nipple, licking up the milk he'd leaked there before. He gives his attentions to this one now, kissing and sucking the swollen bud. Caduceus is writhing in bliss beneath him, erratically trying to arch up into Fjord's touch at both his pussy and his nipples.

He leaks again, so soon, his tender tits aching with sensitivity as Fjord drinks up his milk again. When he's gathered up all the pearly liquid from both his nipples, he raises his head to look up at Cad.

"How long are you… gonna be like this?" Fjord asks, still licking his lips, tasting Cad's milk still.

"Well. Firbolg pregnancies usually last, uh, two years. But… might be shorter, with the blessing of our Mother." Cad replies, looking down between them at the small distention of his belly.

"That's a lot of time for the.. for  _ our _ kid to grow." Fjord says, voice thick with the realisation.

"And these." adds Cad, his hands moving up to squeeze his small breasts, giving a soft sigh in reply.

"And those." Fjord smiles; and leans down to devote himself again to said tits.


End file.
